


Missing You

by PumpkinQueen13



Series: Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy [1]
Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinQueen13/pseuds/PumpkinQueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grim receives a note from a person he has left behind. Does he regret what he's done? Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

_Hello Grim,_

_In case you have forgotten about me, my name is Rose. You've been gone for the past ten years and I miss you terribly. Not even all the riches in the world would take away the never ending worry that I have for you. Please know that even when you're gone, I'm always thinking about you and when you'll come back for me._

_Always thinking about you forever more,_

_Your friend,_

_Rose_

The Grim Reaper looked at the note in his hands given to him by Mandy who had to fight with Saliva in order to retrieve the enveloped note labeled "Death" on it. Thankfully Saliva's saliva didn't ruin the note entirely, the envelope on the other hand was a different story.

"What I'd like to know is that how this 'Rose' person managed to get that to you, Grim?" Mandy asked as she sat cross-legged on her wide couch sitting opposite from where Grim was sitting.

Grim remained silent as he continued to read the note over and over again. The first sentence of the note made his "heart" clench in his rib cage. "…there are things you don't know about me, Mandy…and those are to be kept secret, even from you and Billy." He finally spoke.

Mandy huffed as she closed her eyes. "Grim, need I remind you that me and Billy own you? Therefore whatever secrets you possess are ours now. A more pressing matter concerning this 'Rose' person: Who is she? And how does she know you?" She pressed on.

Grim sighed as he turned away. "Very well…I guess I can no longer be confidential about my person anymore now can I? I'll tell you everything…"

* * *

The girl named Rose stood in her cell, a room that she used to call her own. With her captor basically keeping her hostage, she couldn't even walk outside without being punished. She prayed and hoped that the note she sent out made it to him in time.

The strawberry blonde girl with a pale complexion sighed as her blue eyes remained downcast. If  _he_  ever found out about what she did just now, she would surely perish under his torture. Her lithe frame could not bear another attack like that.

She encircled her arms around her stomach when she heard it growling; her anorexia was not helping her health, not to mention that her captor practically starved her.

Rose buried her head into her hands and started to sob. It was hopeless. Why would he even bother coming back for her? It's been a decade since she had seen him and that was when his duty came; she knew she couldn't stop him from doing his job. Since his departure, she felt more alone than ever before. Her worry for her friend made her stomach quench as she thought of all the things that might have happened to him.

The Grim Reaper can indeed be killed, but in his case, if any other dark being were to obtain his scythe and all the power with it, he would surely be destroyed.

" _Grim…I know you're out there. Please be alright. Please…"_  She whispered.

* * *

"So Rose used to be your friend?" Mandy asked as soon as Grim finished explaining to her who Rose was.

Grim nodded his answer and placed the note in his cloak. "…and since I am forever bound to you and Billy, I cannot leave here without you two accompanying me; which means that I cannot return to her…" He said solemnly.

Mandy scoffed and stood up, walking down the hallway of her house. "In all honesty, Grim, it was your fault for doing a bet with us and lost. Now you have to suffer the consequences."

When the door to Mandy's bedroom door slammed shut, Grim took out the note from his cloak and continued to read over it for the fifth time. Once he finished reading it again, he lied back on the couch and sighed heavily. "She's right…I should have just taken the soul of that hamster and left. Now with me stuck here, I can't go back to her. I'm so sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry…"


End file.
